Public transit networks providing transportation by buses or similar vehicles typically operate these vehicles on a fixed route. The vehicle follows the road network along a pre-determined path, and makes stops at pre-determined locations. Furthermore, the stops are made at pre-determined times, within the standard fluctuations of traffic and weather conditions.
In many areas, these routes have been in place for many years and the times and locations of the stops along these routes have been in place for a similar length of time. However, in the course of urban development in the areas along a given route, the positioning of the stops may no longer be optimal. It is thus necessary to review the stops and routes on a periodic basis to determine if changes are required to provide optimal service to passengers.
A problem is presented, namely, how to gather the necessary information to develop a proper analysis of the route and stops. Passengers surveys can be conducted, but a great deal of effort and expense must be put into selecting the proper questions for the survey, and the general level of response to surveys is sufficiently low as to render the results of dubious value. Reviewing developments along the route, such as a new shopping or residential complex, can provide some insight regarding general locations for new stops. However, in the absence of information from riders (and potential riders) any changes resulting from this type of review are speculative and may or may not accurately reflect rider habits and desires.
There is a need for a method of optimizing fixed routes on a transit network which is based on data gathered from riders without the need to actually solicit the necessary data from the riders themselves.